


胜者之夜/Winner's Night

by SmokedShark



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokedShark/pseuds/SmokedShark
Summary: “我变不回来了。”Loki抽着气说。他气若游丝，听起来虚弱得快死了，但Thor知道他可好着呢。“你的那玩意卡住我了，哥哥。”





	胜者之夜/Winner's Night

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：NC-17/皇婚仙人跳设定/一点点的Mpreg暗示/诡异的play/一半女体肉一半男体肉，都是魔法惹的祸（。
> 
> 雷神3半AU，没有诸神黄昏的危机，只有兄弟俩被突然冒出来的姐姐Hela丢去了萨卡星——在那里，Thor对弟弟假意归顺的邀请点头了。  
> 保证甜甜甜甜到家。

在今天之前，Hulk的待遇曾经让Thor羡慕过那么几个小时——作为竞技场中的常胜冠军，他有自己专属的私人房间（尽管配色在Thor看来很搞笑），有一张符合他审美，并且看起来相当舒适的大床（“Hulk的床！！”绿巨人隆隆地吼着，一巴掌把试图往床上挤的Thor拍了下去）；甚至还有个热气腾腾的大浴池，身材娇小的人或许能在里面游上那么一圈（Thor极力避免再次回想起这件事）。

如果不是他还有家要回，还有个麻烦的姐姐在家里等着他和Loki回去对付，他也许会觉得萨卡星是个不错的度假休闲场所。凭他称霸阿斯加德的武力，九界绝大多数的斗士在他面前都不值一提，只要身上没戴着那个“劳动者”的专属勋章，胜利于他宛如探囊取物。

今晚的角斗场上Thor也确实赢得不费吹灰之力：他甚至没来得及动动真格放几个像回事的小火花，宗师——现在是他的上级——就提前电晕了他的对手。

“为什么要这么干？！”战斗结束后Thor气哼哼地把头盔摔在Loki和宗师脚下。“我用一只手就能打赢他！你这是让我胜之不武！”

“别冲动，大个子。”宗师朝他眯眼睛。“放轻松点，就当是个忠诚度测试——恭喜你通过了。”他又扭过头去，朝Loki眯眼睛：“带你的人走吧。”

“呃……”Loki的喉结不自然地动了动。他瞥了一脸不明所以的Thor，又看了看宗师，最后讳莫如深地笑了：“包在我身上。”

他的反应令Thor一头雾水，但很快他就愉快地发现，Loki这次似乎遵守了约定，真正站在了他这边。今晚之后，他再也不必羡慕Hulk了，他几乎不费吹灰之力就得到了绿巨人拥有的一切，甚至比那 _还要多_ ——

 

“——你们是来干嘛的？”

现在是雷公的雷神本来美滋滋地泡在自己的专属大浴池里，哼着阿斯加德歌颂女武神的童谣，欣赏他被装饰得金碧辉煌的豪华单人间，以及铺张得有点离谱的床。他在热水里泡得昏昏欲睡，房门方向的电流声惊醒了他，十几个衣着华美大胆的姑娘毫无预警地鱼贯而入，在他面前站成一排，吓得他往水底下钻了钻，好把自己的下半身挡得严实一点。

“宗师让我们来的。”站在正中间的金发女孩被他的反应逗得咯咯直笑。“你可以在我们之中选一个——当然也可以都选，只要你吃得消。”

“选——选什么？”Thor挑起一边眉毛。“胜利者还得干这个？”

金发女孩笑得更厉害了。她的快活立刻传染给了其他人，瞬间女孩们活色生香的笑声就填满了他的整间大屋子。

“当然不是所有的胜利者，只有你。”黑发绿眼睛的那个说。“鉴于目前只有你和Hulk两个角斗士能得到赢家的尊贵待遇，你就成了唯一一个了。”

“他不会派我们去跟Hulk睡觉的。”金发女孩用讲笑话一般的语气说。“他认为这对 _奴隶_ ——”

“咳。”黑发姑娘清清嗓子。“宗师不喜欢这个词。”

“哦，好吧。”金发改口。“对劳动者来说，他觉得这 _不人道_ 。”

Thor的眉毛挑得更厉害了，一些尴尬的回忆突然侵袭了他。他用力忘记它们，同时眼看着那些姑娘视他如无物一般，开始各自打趣笑作一团。

“你们……听我说。”

他直起身体，面对那些花枝招展的女孩，同时小心翼翼地避免露出关键部位冒犯到她们。“你们不必做这些，这简直太离谱了——听着，我会解放萨卡星球，到时候你们想做什么都可以，跟我回阿斯加德也行，你们可以像Lady Sif那样做一名美丽的女战士，不用再听那个老变态的指挥——”

“注意你的言辞。”黑发不客气地打断他。她拨了拨头发，精致的脸蛋上露出警告。“你只是个奴隶。”

“所以你总得选一个。”金发说。“和你一样，我们也得交差。”

Thor瞪着姑娘们，她们也气鼓鼓地瞪着他。可他一丝不挂，又死守王族的礼貌和尊严不肯撒手，面对满眼盛装的美人，终究还是在气势上输了两分。僵持不下的最后他索性随手一指，挑了那个对他最不客气的黑发女孩：“你留下，其他人——都到拾荒者142那儿去。就说今天角斗场的胜利者要她教你们使剑，她如果不听，就是对宗师不敬。”

他这番命令下得自然而然水到渠成，有那么一瞬间，他以为自己又成了那个无法无天的阿斯加德王储，可以使唤任何他想使唤的人，得到任何他想得到的东西。可很快他就无暇沉浸在自己的想象里了，因为他挑中的女人开始若无其事地在他面前脱起了本来就穿得松松垮垮的衣服。

“你——把衣服穿上。”

Thor扭过头去。他脸上有点发烧，这阵仗他有将近一千年没见过了，上一次看到全裸的女人还是在他懵懂而横冲直撞的愚蠢青春期，那时候Loki一见到他，就会想方设法把手里的东西往他身上砸，顺带着坑蒙拐骗，有时候是街边孩子的玩具球，有时候是能要他半条命的真刀。

无论人还是神，任何一个男性都不可能对美丽绝伦的女性毫不动心，Odin曾这么告诉过他。真正能将男性们区别开来的是理智，尊重，和责任，而只在拥有这些之后，他们才能被赐予碰触真实之爱的资格。

“宗师送你的礼物，”女孩满不在乎地甩了甩漆黑的卷发，袒露出形状漂亮的胸部。“你可没资格说不喜欢。”她说着，坦然跨进了Thor的浴池里。

“我不认识你。”Thor皱起眉头强硬回答。他可耻地开始硬了；没人能在这种情形下保持冷静，但他至少可以确保接下来不会发生什么更糟糕的事。“你值得更好的——一个只属于你的——”

“你还不够好吗？”女孩快活地笑了起来。她的笑声让Thor想起Loki，带着天真的，单纯的，却非出于恶意的邪恶。“至少你是我见过的最好的。”

“可我已经有了——”

可我已经有了我弟弟了。Thor在整句话出口之前及时打住自己的舌头。他不能这么说，这太奇怪了，像她这样美丽单纯的陌生女子会因为不理解这背后复杂的曲折故事，而把他当成个变态的。好在他挑中的女人——这一刻Thor承认他的私心，也承认他现在开始后悔了，没想到他运气如此之好，仅凭直觉就使他挑中了一个和Loki一样难搞的女人——好在她不介意他未说完的话，这显然丝毫没影响她凑过来，将白净柔软的胸脯贴在Thor硬得像块石头的臂肌上。

“我真喜欢像你这样忠诚的恋人。”

她说道，真诚而动情地抱住了他的胳膊，而雷神的脑袋在这一刻彻底当机了。他本性里并不体面的那一部分正在叫嚣，浑身难堪地发热，下身尴尬地发涨，满脑子有风度的方案都瞬间没影了，只剩下一个“赶紧打晕她”——他抬起没被女人胸脯挤着的一条胳膊，正琢磨着怎么控制力道，尚未从战斗中冷却的身体就本能地做出了反应。

雷神形状漂亮的肌肉上溅出亮蓝色的火花，火花扩散成闪电，闪电在热水中扩散成一圈圈大面积的电流，使女人抱着他的胳膊瞬间松开了。她的身体被电波弹出了浴池，湿漉漉地在地上滚出几米之后，变成了让Thor目瞪口呆的模样。

“我终于明白为什么Jane把你甩了，哥哥。”

Loki嬉皮笑脸地拢了拢散乱的头发，举手投足间还剩下点来不及收起的诡异女人味。“做你的女人有生命危险，幸好你还没跟她上床。”

后半句他说得太过真情实意，几乎透出嘲讽来。Thor有点恼怒地抬起视线，发现他竟然又厚颜无耻地变回了女人的样子，一脸满不在乎又理所当然地往他的浴池里挤。

“不是她甩了我，是我甩了她。”

Thor固执地重复，气呼呼地看着他不怀好意的弟弟从善如流地踏进浴池，把自己女人的身体塞进Thor和浴池之间那点小小的，火热的缝隙里，差点一脚踩在那根硬得恨不得钻出水面登高望远的东西上。

“你不是说你们互相甩的吗？”她在热气腾腾的水雾中眯起眼睛，柔嫩的大腿根时不时蹭到Thor滚烫的参天树，“难道是我听错了？”

“随你怎么想。”Thor没精打采地回答。他由着Loki的身体在他身上乱蹭乱动，赌气似地决定在这个话题结束之前绝不碰她一根手指头。“结论就是我们不合适。”

他一点也不想在这个时候想起Jane，显然Loki看穿了这一点，偏偏要用这个来让他心里不痛快。从前的Loki被他自己的纠结蒙蔽，在Thor身上花了太多无效的心思和工夫，可一旦解开了那些又爱又恨的弯弯绕绕，他的聪明就能精准地用对地方。Thor逐渐发现，他的一切好恶再也逃不过Loki的眼睛，他的弟弟越来越懂得怎么张弛有度地掌控他的心思，像只骄傲漂亮的小孔雀一样翘着尾巴，牵着他哥哥的鼻子走，并恨不得向全世界炫耀一番。

“如果这么说能让你宽慰点的话——”Loki笑了起来，腔调近似哄骗地缠缠绵绵。她白净的手臂自然勾上他的脖子而不是胳膊，热滚滚的呼吸伴着蒸汽吹进Thor的耳朵，那一对让他想用最好的形容词赞美的圆润胸脯就抵在他硬邦邦的胸肌上，像一滩被揉开的蜜一样软绵绵地挤着他。“她可真是相当不识货。”

“我受宠若惊。”Thor心不在焉地回答，手托着她摇摇晃晃的后背。“可我不会因为你说我前女友的坏话而感到宽慰的，弟弟。”

现在Loki整个人都骑在了他身上，修长白皙的大腿带来的色情联想弄得Thor的脑袋晕乎乎的，小Thor也硬得大大方方，问心无愧，而且毫不知耻地满怀期待了。如果现在还有什么是他非控制不可的，那可能是他新开发出来的漏电体质。

“好吧，不说这个了。”Loki坏心眼得逞地朝他眨了眨眼睛。“我改主意了，你该把注意力放在我身上。”

她懒洋洋地说着，终于把手探下去，垂怜Thor涨得发疼的人肉锤子，装得就像他真能容忍Thor在勃起的时候大肆谈论其他女人似的。那双手比Loki本来的模样要小上不止一圈，白嫩柔软得像是没长骨头，可耐心却太差。只草草撸动了几下，她就急不可耐地扭着腰，野心勃勃地打算借着热水的润滑，用她下面的小嘴把完全体的哥哥整个儿生吞下去。

“……别胡闹了，弟弟。”

Thor气喘吁吁地阻止她。他硬得发疼，脑袋充血，一吸气就会堵塞在肺里，可他毫无办法，只能抱起Loki细得像随时要断掉一样的腰，让她坐在浴池边上，扯开她软绵绵的两条腿，把金色的脑袋塞了进去。那光景让Loki倒抽了一口气，她深呼吸了好几次，才不至于被Thor向他散发的另一种电流给打回原形。

“瞧你，终于原形毕露了，”Loki的声音听起来像要哭了。“我假正经的下流哥哥。”

“我可不下流，弟弟。”Thor忙里偷闲地抬起头来。“是你逼我的。”

他辩解完就开始埋头苦干，舌头在他弟弟心血来潮变出来供他们俩享乐的身体里黏糊糊地抽送，几乎扯出蜜来，称职，无辜，又名副其实地下流。他弄得Loki又涨又痒，手死死抓着浴池的边缘好不让自己摔下去，在Thor的脑袋被她紧绷绷的腿夹傻之前终于忍不住了，带着哭腔大声叫停。Thor不由分说地把她拽回水里，没再留下任何玩闹的余地，抓住弟弟那把细得不像话的腰，稳稳当当地把她钉在他滚烫的楔子上。

Thor一下下地顶着她，每一个抽插起伏都粗暴地溅起大片大片的水花。他不厌其烦地一次次剥开垂落下来挡住视线的黑发，最后干脆把温厚的手掌贴在他弟弟红透了的脸上。他下面硕大的头部不间断地碾压着本来并不属于Loki的密室入口，碾得她浑身发烫，快要掉进绝望的深渊里了。Loki咬着自己的嘴唇，无的放矢地哼哼唧唧，突然开始后悔自己当初变出那么大的胸来——Thor的一只手把那儿揉得变形，力气大得仿佛要把刚才吃的亏都报复回来一样。

他等了这么久总算等来了Thor的认真对待，可他的魔法也快维持不住这情趣的假象了。Thor越操越狠，他的小洞发出吃不消的甜腻水声，胸部以肉眼可见的速度缩小，骨架涨回了男人的体格，可依然瘦得没肉。很快他知道，自己的脸也变回来了——因为Thor终于开始吻他了。他哥哥打定主意要补全刚才欠下的温存，他们的舌头像磁铁一样搅在一起，拼了命地想让对方先窒息。最后Thor狠狠的一顶让Loki叫出声来，但他顾不上输赢，只狼狈地推着Thor的胸口。

“等等……我变不回来了。”

Loki抽着气说。他气若游丝，听起来虚弱得快死了，但Thor知道，他可好着呢。“你的 _那玩意_ 卡住我了，哥哥。”

“哦。”Thor的蓝眼睛热烈地看着他，丝毫没有停下来的意思。“那可真抱歉。”

说着他毫无愧疚之心地射在了弟弟不安分的女性身体里，一副君临天下的神气姿态，过了半晌才在Loki抗议的咒骂声中，把他的东西慢慢抽了出来。

“你送了这么一份大礼给我，”他爱抚着Loki后背上磕出来的淤青，“我总得回报你点什么。”

“如果我有匕首，你会被我捅成筛子。”Loki喘着气说。谢天谢地，他总算整个人恢复原状了，而且老老实实地吸取了教训，再也不想试这招第二次。“我不想再呆在水里。”他心情低落地趴在Thor身上，努力忘记刚才发生的一切。“我们得去床上。”

“听你的。”Thor不计前嫌地吻了他一下。

从满是性爱味道的浴池里爬出来的时候，他们都以为今晚已经筋疲力尽，到此为止了，实际上却远不止这些。兄弟俩显然谁也没打算在床上找个位置乖乖睡觉，他们不安分地滚来滚去，闹作一团，混乱中Loki照着Thor的脸打了一拳，他下手有点重，把Thor的颧骨打青了，刚想道歉却发现他哥哥又硬了起来，而他自己也差不多同时起立。

Thor压在Loki身上，随心所欲地到处落下吻痕，就像侵占领土，所到之处都是属于他的。

“你跟宗师说了什么，才会让他觉得我是你的人？”

“我说，你是我从阿斯加德带来的奴隶。”Loki坏笑起来。他摸着Thor硬邦邦的发茬，觉得那手感痛得讨人喜爱。“我告诉他，我的奴隶独一无二，他像战神一样强大俊美，身承仙宫诸神的赐福，能打败九界最凶恶强大的怪物，唯一的缺点是脾气不好，如果他住的房子没有别人的气派，他也许就不乐意乖乖听话。”

“脾气不好，”Thor蹭着他汗津津的额头，他们两个都湿漉漉的，像被对方的体液彻底浸泡过。“这倒是真的。”

说着他分开Loki来不及合上的腿，又把自己挤进了那片湿哒哒的软肉。有了上一次的铺垫，这次他几乎没花什么工夫。这又是他最熟悉的弟弟的身体了。Thor慢而坚定地操他，索取他，取悦他，满意地看着他弟弟亮晶晶的绿眼睛涌出泪水，一会儿变蓝，一会儿又变灰，最后投降了，四肢并用地挂在他身上，霸道得像一株甜美的寄生植物，黏糊糊像一块被他操化了的糖果。他像头威风的雄狮一样凶狠又温柔地亲吻Loki的脖子，恨不得咬着那儿不松口，又巴不得给他九界里最甜蜜的爱痕。他软趴趴的弟弟毫不认真地求饶，内壁被滚烫的肉柱磨得要着火，他的天神哥哥干得他可怜巴巴，摇摇欲坠，只好双手用上死劲儿，在Thor背后抓出一道道的血痕才算解恨。

Thor在自己快漏电之前灌了他弟弟一肚子，Loki气急败坏地踹了他没什么杀伤力的一脚。

“我该让你去睡臭烘烘的角斗士地窖，最低级的人住的那种。”Loki咬着牙说。“而不是在这儿对我为所欲为。”

“我可什么都没做。”Thor托着下巴，好整以暇地看他撑起随时都要坠下来的眼皮，用魔法把他们俩清理干净。“是你自己送上门来的。”

“明天你就会失去这一切，”Loki给自己找了个舒适的好位置，翻个身背对Thor却还有一半落在他怀里。他累坏了，实在躲不开了，看上去像浑身的骨头都被拆过一次。“我保证。”

Thor躺在他身边，一本正经地摸他腰上光滑的皮肤，在摸到小腹的时候变得不那么正经起来。那里温暖，平坦，但不妨碍Thor做一点糟糕的合理联想。“你不会因为那个而怀孕吧？”

“求你闭上嘴，别再说话了，哥哥。”Loki推开Thor和这房间一样颜色浮夸的金色脑袋。那实在不太容易，尤其是羞耻和疲劳已经抽干他的力气之后。“你说起话来让我头疼……就算有，也是我自作自受。”

他硬是把脸埋在枕头里，嗓音轻得像蚊子哼哼，很快就不再出声了。

“你知道就好。”

雷神大笑起来，连他自己都能听到胸腔里轰隆隆的愉快回响。Loki准是飞快地睡着了，才没立刻抱怨Thor的笑声震得他脑袋疼。他弟弟趴在那，睡相像个十几岁的孩子，一条腿还搭在Thor的身上，背上都是他们刚才留下的欢愉痕迹。

Thor感到难以言喻的可爱像蜜糖一样包裹住他的心脏，尽管他觉得Loki跟蜜糖这词几乎毫不搭边。

“……可别让宗师给他起名字。”

Thor嘟哝着。他准备睡了，却又担心Loki闷死自己，爬起来翻过他的肩膀从后面搂着他。

他终于放松下来的手臂肌肉贴着弟弟的腰，严丝合缝得好像他们生来就该这样抱在一起。

雷神安心地闭上眼睛，胯下的锤子暂时软趴趴地贴在Loki的屁股上，心满意足了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 最近打算开这个仙人跳（x）半AU设定的坑，先把支线（比较雷的版本）的肉给写出来了（。


End file.
